candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Event
On mobile version, one of the following events may occur during a weekend. Each device gets its own event, or sometimes nothing happens. Collect Some Candy You can get rewards by collecting a certain type of candies. The order may be blue, green or orange candies (Collect 2,000, 5,000, and 10,000 for rewards) or colour bombs (50, 150, and 300). * Reward stages: # 3 of Colour Bomb (booster) # 1 each of Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, and Lollipop Hammer # 1 each of Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, Lollipop Hammer, Jelly Fish (booster), Coconut Wheel (booster), and Free Switch. Sometimes there will also be a Live Forever of 2 hours as well. Second Booster Wheel After spinning the daily booster wheel, you may find the second wheel available. Each use costs 6 gold bars. (See the daily booster wheel page for more information) Extra Special Candy Sometimes, each time playing any level, a free special candy appears on the board. Tasty Treasure :Not to be confused with Tasty Treasury, the 69th Reality episode in the game. On mobile, the player can get rewards after completes three different levels provided to open the treasure chest which contains rewards. * Each player gets his/her own levels, all using the background of Candy Town. * The third starting booster (Jelly Fish and so on) cannot be used regardless of level type. * Note that all the levels picked to be ones in Tasty Treasure are all difficult. * Reward list: 1 each of Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, Lollipop Hammer, Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheel, and precious Live Forever (2 hours). Pirate Weekend This is a variation of Tasty Treasure, where the player can get reward after completing three different levels provided. * This event is glitchy. ** The levels can be relocked even after they are completed. ** Some players cannot claim rewards after clearing all levels in the first day. As a result, these players receive some boosters later. SpOoktastic Party * The levels are , , and with each level having 2 fewer moves. ** All of these levels have frogs. * The game needs to be updated to version 1.62.1. Cake Climb The wonderful Berry Baker has spent all day and all night baking the most delicious cake the world has ever seen, smelt, tasted or Instagramed. But in her rush to create cake perfection, she forgot to light the candles! Now the frosting is so slippery she can’t get to the top, that is where you come in! Berry Baker needs your help! You have 48hrs (from 22:00 GMT on 25/09/15) to light the candles at the top of the cake and if you succeed, the very merry Berry will reward you in the form of boosters and other goodies. Lighting the candles is simple but it’s definitely not easy; there are three levels to complete and each time you complete a level you light a candle. If you complete three levels in a row Berry Baker will shower you with epic gifts! If you fail a level, you’ll slip off the cake and will have to start right at the beginning, you will also lose a life! See more at: https://care.king.com/en/blog/article/candy-crush-saga-play-cake-climb#sthash.sJ8W4pN3.dpuf This is another variation of Tasty Treasure. * Three new levels are given in fixed sequence and you have no choice but to beat them one by one. * You must complete three levels with only one life. If you fail, you will slide down to first level. Exiting the level before making the first move however will not cause you to slide down. * Reward is one of each item (except the Jackpot) on Daily Booster Wheel. ** Although the reward list states "1 Striped Candy, 1 Wrapped Candy", it is given as a "Striped and Wrapped". Solve the Mystery This is a variation of Tasty Treasure, where the player can get reward by helping Doxen Cooper in finding clues of mysteries in three different levels. *The third starting booster can be used. Cake Crumbs *The levels are , , and , but with only 32-33 moves. *This event may be the sequel of Cake Climb, due to having a similar giant cake. A Magic Trick *The levels are (with 1 fewer move), , and (both unchanged). Chilly Day *The levels are , , and . Weekend Sale There may be a package of boosters and gold bars sold in a relatively lower price. Weekend Live Forever A variation of weekend sale does not contain boosters. Instead, each time a player purchases something, he/she will receive 2 hours of Live Forever, which can stack up to a maximum of 24 hours. Trivia *Levels , , and are among the best level to collect Colour Bombs. *Level 252 is best to collect regular candies. *Previous candy collecting events might reward gold bars. *The pirate Cap'n Sweet Tooth in Pirate Weekend is supposed to appear in ButterRom Reef, but this event marks his first appearance. *Berry Baker holds the Cake Climb event. *Doxen Cooper holds the Solve the Mystery events. *Cake Climb is similar to Bubblegum Hill in Candy Crush Soda Saga. (When the player failed the level, the player goes back to the first level.) Gallery TabberCSS |-| Extra Special Candy= Free wrapped candy in every level.png|Genie is providing a wrapped candy Screenshot 2015-07-04-20-19-24.png|Mr. Yeti may also provide a wrapped candy Weekend Event - Your messages 150822.png|A message showing a free colour bomb each play Limited time help Triped Candy.PNG|Genie is providing a striped candy Happy Birthday Misty.png|A free colour bomb from Misty's birthday party Limited time help Color Candy.PNG|Genie is providing a color candy |-| Weekend Sale= Weekend Sale 150625 Show Offer.png|Released on 25th June 2015 on Facebook Weekend Sale 150730.png|Released on 30th July 2015 on Mobile Big May Sale.png|Big May Sale Big May Sale 150526 1.png Big May Sale 150526 2.png Big May Sale 150526 3.png Weekend Sale 150731.png Weekend Sale 150802.png Weekend Sale 150803.png Spring Sale 150407 1.png Spring Sale 150407 2.png Spring Sale 150407 3.png Valentine Sale 150212.png Screenshot 2015-08-31-18-23-48.png|Info of Funday Sale Screenshot 2015-08-31-18-13-23.png|Funday sale on mobile (glitched) Game Day sale on Facebook.png|Info of Game Day Sale (Facebook) Game Day offer on Facebook.png|Game Day sale offer (Facebook) Screenshot_2015-10-01-21-59-03.png|Info of Game Day Sale (mobile) |-| Collect Candy= Weekend Event 150704.png|Released on 4th July 2015 Misty's birthday.PNG|Released on 22th August 2015 Weekend Event - Your messages 150704.png|On Your message on 4th July 2015 Weekend Event - Collect some Candy!.png|Goal: Collect 300 Color Bombs Weekend Event - Collect some Candy 1st stage reward.png|Finished 1st stage of collection 50 Color Bombs Weekend Event - Nice work! 1.png|Reward for 1st stage Weekend Event - Collect some Candy done.png|Event finished with 300 Color Bombs collected Weekend Event - Nice work! 2.png|Rewards (glitched) Weekend Event - Collect some Orange Candy Start Collecting.PNG|Collect Orange Candies Weekend Event - Collect some Orange Candy!.png|Goal: 3-stage of 10,000 orange candies Screenshot_2015-10-10-16-15-27.png|Collect Blue Candies. Notice that it is using old window style before v1.59, and having different rewards Match 1000 red candies 150214.jpg|A previous collecting event Crush_red_valentines_day_2015_event.png|A previous candy collecting event Screenshot 2015-05-17-07-23-08.png|Another previous collecting event |-| Tasty Treasure= Screenshot 2015-09-09-09-31-54.png|In message box Screenshot 2015-09-09-12-30-03.png|Introduction of Tasty Treasure Screenshot 2015-09-09-09-05-34.png|The chest with 3 locks Tasty Treasure Level 1.png|First level (Level 1278) Tasty Treasure Level 2.png|Second level (Level 1276) Tasty Treasure Level 3.png|Third level (Level 1279) Screenshot 2015-09-09-10-17-24.png|Chest with 2nd level cleared Screenshot 2015-09-09-10-36-12.png|Chest with two levels cleared Screenshot 2015-09-09-10-42-49.png|Rewards of Tasty Treasure |-| Pirate Weekend= IMG_2368.png|In message box IMG_2366.png|Aboy natey! (Introduction) IMG_2367.png|Pirate Weekend! Screenshot 2015-09-23-00-14-02.png|Result of glitch Screenshot 2015-09-19-12-08-38.png|Level 1 (old) - Level 667 with 10 fewer moves Screenshot_2015-10-17-11-53-02.png|Level 1 (new) - Level 736 Screenshot 2015-09-20-10-17-57.png|Level 2 (old) - Level 1079 with 3 fewer moves Screenshot_2015-10-17-11-54-58.png|Level 2 (new) - Level 290 (Before candies settle) Screenshot_2015-10-17-11-55-07.png|Level 2 (new) - Level 290 (After candies settle) Screenshot 2015-09-20-10-18-05.png|Level 3 (old) - Level 1128 Screenshot_2015-10-17-11-53-40.png|Level 3 (new) - Level 201 Screenshot_2015-10-17-16-13-38.png|Rewards of Pirate Weekend Screenshot_2015-10-17-16-31-28.png|Pirate Weekend All Levels Completed |-| SpOoktastic Party= Screenshot_2015-10-26-08-47-53.png|In message box Screenshot 2015-10-26-08-47-59.png|Collect what she needs Screenshot 2015-10-26-09-42-45.png|First level (Level 624 with 2 fewer moves) Screenshot 2015-10-26-09-43-07.png|Second level (Level 629 with 2 fewer moves) Screenshot 2015-10-26-09-43-17.png|Third level (Level 620 with 2 fewer moves) Screenshot 2015-10-26-09-02-06.png|Rewards screen |-| Cake Climb= Cake Climb Message.png|In message box Cake Climb info screen.PNG|Info screen Screenshot 2015-09-27-17-57-18.png|Main interface Cake Climb reward list.png|Reward list Cake Climb Fail Info.png|Prompt when you give up Cake Climb Level 1.png|Level 1 (old) - Jelly, 20 moves Screenshot 2015-09-27-18-00-24.png|Level 1 (old) - Jelly, 30 moves Cake Climb level 1 (V3).png|Level 1 (old) - Level 784 IMG_2362.png|Level 1 (old) - Level 287 Screenshot_2015-10-24-12-21-54.png|Level 1 (new) - Ingredients, 40 moves Cake Climb Level 2.png|Level 2 (old) - Ingredients, 20 moves Screenshot 2015-09-27-18-05-55.png|Level 2 (old) - Ingredients, 32 moves Cake Climb level 2 (V3) (before candies settle).png|Level 2 (old) - Level 675 (Before candies settle) Cake Climb level 2 (V3) (after candies settle).png|Level 2 (old) - Level 675 (After candies settle) IMG_2363.png|Level 2 (old) - Level 230 (Before ingredients are dispensed) IMG_2364.png|Level 2 (old) - Level 230 (After ingredients are dispensed) Screenshot_2015-10-24-22-50-40.png|Level 2 (new) - Level 945 Cake Climb Level 3.png|Level 3 (old) - Ingredients, 40 moves Cake Climb level 3 (V3).png|Level 3 (old) - Level 615 IMG_2365.png|Level 3 (old) - Level 975 Screenshot_2015-10-24-22-54-27.png|Level 3 (new) - (Level 990 with 11 fewer moves) (Before candies settle) Screenshot_2015-10-24-22-54-36.png|Level 3 (new) - (Level 990 with 11 fewer moves) (After candies settle) Cake Climb claim prize.png Cake climb prize 2.png Solve the Mystery (gallery) TabberCSS |-| Cake Crumbs= IMG_2338.png|In message box Cake_Crumbs.png|Info screen IMG_2337.png|Get the clues! Screenshot_2015-10-05-22-49-19.png|First level (Level 155 with 3 fewer moves) Screenshot_2015-10-05-22-54-06.png|Second level (Level 465 with 17 fewer moves) Screenshot_2015-10-05-22-54-15.png|Third level (Level 991 with 17 fewer moves) Cake_Crumb_Prizes.png|Rewards... and who did it! Cake_Crumb_All_Levels_Cleared.png|Cake Crumbs All Levels Cleared |-| A Magic Trick= IMG_2345.png|In message box IMG_2344.png|Get the clues! Screenshot_2015-10-12-10-29-16.png|First level (Level 445 with 1 fewer move) Screenshot_2015-10-12-10-29-06.png|Second level (Level 447) Screenshot_2015-10-12-10-28-58.png|Third level (Level 444) Screenshot_2015-10-12-13-16-25.png|Rewards... and who did it! Screenshot_2015-10-12-13-16-31.png|A Magic Trick All Levels Cleared |-| Chilly Day= IMG_2375.png|In message box IMG_2374.png|Info screen IMG_2373.png|Get the clues! Screenshot_2015-10-20-09-32-07.png|First level (Level 810) Screenshot_2015-10-20-09-32-16.png|Second level (Level 510) Screenshot_2015-10-20-09-32-31.png|Third level (Level 844) Screenshot_2015-10-20-13-03-00.png|Rewards... and who did it! Screenshot_2015-10-20-13-03-11.png|Chilly Day All Levels Completed Category:Elements Category:Mobile features